


Afterglow

by pepgold



Series: takoyaki + shark bites [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Illustrated, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, mermaid au, octopus taako, shark kravitz, sorry i dont know how to tag.. this..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: “Are you staying the night?” Kravitz finally asked, after a moment of quiet and gentle eye contact, silence and unspoken feelings sitting in the space between their lips.“Kind of got to, now that it’s dark,” Taako smiled, like that was anything to smile about. Like the danger in the dark didn’t scare Kravitz half to death. The thought of Taako coming to harm by it.“I’ll take you home when the light’s out,” Kravitz agreed.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhuyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhuyo/gifts).



> for my dear friend mhuyo........ there is already a follow-up like halfway done but with.. mhuyo art.. shh
> 
> just a short lil horny fish thing lol

Kravitz made a strangled noise into Taako's mouth as he felt the tentacles that had been lazily curling around him suddenly wrap tighter, pulling him close. Some primal part of him was afraid of being caught so entirely, but in front of him was only Taako. Taako was wicked, but he looked soft and beautiful.

 

He felt slick warmth everywhere their bodies touched, but especially right up against his twin cocks. He shuddered as Taako ground down against him, not sure what parts of them were touching at this point. He did feel the difference when Taako shifted, and his cocks were definitely and suddenly inside of Taako.

 

Taako was so slick and hot and wet, which was distinct, in a way that Kravitz couldn’t explain, from the way the water around them was wet. He made the softest gasp of pleasure against Kravitz’s ear, as Taako pushed close enough to sheath him entirely

 

He couldn't do much more than move in a counterpoint to the way Taako pulled him, thrusting his hips only when Taako gave him enough leverage to do so. Taako was in control, rutting open-faced into him, glowing as bright as ever but... to Kravitz he seemed even brighter in the darkness that was his home.

 

 

They hadn’t been seeing each other for very long, hadn’t even known each other for more than a few days, in total. Weeks, if he counted the first time he’d seen the shock of blue hair framed by the reds and pinks of coral. But Taako hadn’t necessarily seen him then, it wasn’t exactly a meeting.

 

“Babe,” Taako sighed against his jaw, winding a tentacle up and around his chest, “Did you wanna get fucked too? I can.. I think I can manage both if you… want,” he huffed out a mouthful of bubbles, ducking his head to pant a soft pressure against Kravitz’s shoulder.

 

He hadn’t really thought through the logistics of somebody who could give and take at once. He supposed he somehow fell under the same category, in this moment. Kravitz nodded into Taako’s scalp, even though he couldn’t fathom what it might feel like to have Taako inside of him. There were so many tentacles… one of them being in his mouth, or his ass… It would be so foreign.

 

“Not mouth,” Kravitz realized, as the tentacle snaking up his chest teased at his collarbone, brushing against Taako’s own jaw. “Teeth.”

 

“It’ll grow back,” Taako murmured, but seemed to agree. Kravitz couldn’t say he liked the idea of accidentally biting into one of Taako’s limbs during sex. It wasn’t his idea of a good and loving time. And, well. He loved Taako. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him, even as briefly as they’d come to know each other.

 

Instead, another tentacle began to scoot lower around the end of his tail, which gave Kravitz just enough freedom of motion to buck into Taako’s warmth. They both groaned, bubbles drifting out from between Kravitz’s sharp teeth as he got a taste of actual friction inside of Taako. Taako whined against his neck, rutting closer as he pressed the tip of his distracted tentacle arm against Kravitz’s hole.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel, as Taako carefully breached him, but he hadn’t expected it to feel good. It could just be something in the way Taako was all around him, oozing slick blue ink into the water. It could’ve been the whimpers and cries Taako huffed against his neck and lips and hair. But he found himself arching into the dual sensations of fucking and being fucked by Taako, and wondered if maybe he felt the same overwhelming things.

 

“Babe, you feel so good,” Taako mumbled into his shoulder, pressing the tentacle deeper. It wouldn’t go too deep, it couldn’t. Not without better attention, and Kravitz wasn’t sure something so thick would be able to even with that.

 

He chomped at the water, at the bubbles eking out of his throat, desperate for something to sink his teeth into. But not Taako, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t ever. The thought of red streaking the water between them was something out of his worst nightmares, and he needed to rise above what his baser instincts wanted. Taako was too precious to him to sink his teeth into.

 

“Krav,  _ fuck,”  _ Taako whined, and the actual arms, the ones wrapped around his chest from the start, pulled them ever closer together. And then Taako came, around him and into him, and it was a unique and incredible sensation. He hadn’t realized, until just then, that Taako’s tentacle wasn’t just for show. It came into him, pulling out only after Taako had finished entirely.

 

Kravitz nosed urgently at Taako’s hair, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to move even if he tried. He needed Taako’s permission, in more ways than one.

 

“Mn, yeah, it’s okay,” Taako mumbled, the tentacles around Kravitz’s waist and tail and chest loosening enough to give him space to pull back and rut into Taako’s heat in earnest. Taako whimpered, but made no moves to stop or restrict him, didn’t pull away at all. Maybe he was just overwhelmed.

 

Kravitz certainly was, as he came, big and harsh. He wrapped his own arms around Taako’s shoulders, pulling him in tight as he bucked into him. Taako lazily tried to meet his thrusts, and the effort alone was more than enough to get Kravitz over the edge.

 

He huffed another mouthful of bubbles, not pulling out. Mostly Taako wasn’t letting him, tentacles wrapped firm and soft around him.

 

“Are you staying the night?” Kravitz finally asked, after a moment of quiet and gentle eye contact, silence and unspoken feelings sitting in the space between their lips.

 

“Kind of got to, now that it’s dark,” Taako smiled, like that was anything to smile about. Like the danger in the dark didn’t scare Kravitz half to death. The thought of Taako coming to harm by it.

 

“I’ll take you home when the light’s out,” Kravitz agreed. Taako shifted to let him slide out, but didn’t move away, curling up against Kravitz and dragging him down into the soft sand of his room.

 

“Big hero, huh?” Taako smiled, and they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> its normal to woo ur new [mutually horny friend] with fish porn right jdaihfjdklgh
> 
> i was gonna say don't @ me about my stupid mermaid porn but im having a good time.. with it.. lmao sobs  
> a lot of this was written after 5-9 drinks during drunk word wars after the dallas liveshow on friday so i'm sorry.. if it shows
> 
> drops this and runs
> 
> (oh yeah but my tumblr is [pepgold](http://pepgold.tumblr.com/), as usual, if u wanna yell about taz or like. whatever! u kno)


End file.
